Crying Always
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: Sequel to 'Smiling Always'. America had never felt so powerless before in his life, as a closed fist caught him in the middle of his stomach. Something was wrong when he came into the meeting hall. And that something is about to change his life even more, and he is going to pull others with him as well. "Why didn't you tell us that you were blind?" Written for sparklybutterfly42


**Sequel to Smiling Always, you might to read that before hand. This is for sparklybutterfly42 because you asked nicely. **

* * *

America had never felt so powerless before in his life, as a closed fist caught him in the middle of his stomach. He should have just run when he felt something in his gut twist as he arrived the Meeting hall. The silence in the room was a surprise and at first, America had thought that had been the first one there.  
Sadly, Life is a heartless bitch.  
The dark curtain around prevented him to see the hand that shot out and tossed him inside. The black fog that prevented him to see was always around him. America is blind, ya see (for those who hasn't read the prequel), and he doesn't want to be seen as weak.  
But I am weak, aren't I?  
But that didn't help that the others were beating him senseless right now.  
A steel-toed boot hit the back of his knee, and America cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Now he was being kicked all around. Curling to a small ball, his arms protectively over his arm, America whimpered against the attacks that came out of nowhere.  
I hate being blind.  
A foot caught him in the face, and blood spurted out of his nose, and there was a thin snap as the bone broke. America's eyes began to water, but that didn't stop the attacks from coming.  
Why me?  
But what was unnerving the most is that the assaulting people hadn't spoke at all. Their identity were unknown and that freaked America the most out. He didn't know who was continuing ramming their feet into his sides and legs. This became boring to his attackers for some reason and one of them began to apply slow pressure on his leg. Americana face was drenched in blood and tears, undistinguishable because they happened to be the same thing.  
Why do I suffer?  
Ever since September 9th, 2001, America hasn't been able to see, and whenever he cries, blood comes out.  
If the Countries knew about his ailment (which, none of them did. Hopefully. Because it is the one thing that America kept and guarded so secretively) they would treat him like a baby and they would instantly strip his 'World Superpower' title. Or if it was really bad, they would try to take over the land of the free. They would try to conquer America.  
Why do they keep on hurting me?  
America gasped as the pressure on his leg increased until he was writing on the floor. Then his leg bone snapped in half, making America scream.  
Still, there was silence from Americas attackers.  
Who are they?  
America laid on the ground and openly wept as the pain kept on increasing throughout his whole body. Hands grabbed his arms and hoisted him up onto his feet and the punches once again started. Americas tugged weakly on his arms but it was a futile action.  
I am done taking all of this shit.  
Something snapped inside of America. He was the goddam US of A! He shouldn't be taking this sort of treatment. He should be the one who is giving to this undeserving freaks.  
Ripping his arm out of his captors grip, America turned and socked him right in the mouth, as hard as he possibly could.  
Take those dammed lemons back, Life. I don't need them where I am going.  
Hands gripped Americas body as he struggled. He wants to draw blood. He wants to sink his teeth into skin. America wants to survive. He needs to fight back. With a roar, America tossed the people away and leap on a smallish person and began to scratch their face with his nails. More hands gripped America and pulled him off the the now-shaking figure and America yelled curse words that would make any Marine blush.  
He is the US of Ass kicking.  
There wasn't silence anymore. It was filled with grunts and cries as America fought tooth and nail against his attackers. Finally America felt a familiar aura that he was certain was Russia. After all, who else was freaky enough?  
America went for the eyes.  
"Stop it! WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" A familiar voice by the door shrieked and America froze in mid punch. It was Finland, the person who America considered as 'Mom'. "Get yourselves off of him!"  
"Finland, we are just teaching him a lesson." England said soothingly and Americas heart dropped.  
His former brother was part of this. It wouldn't surprise him now if Canada was also part of the brawl.  
"By ganging up on him!? Su-san, please get America out of here." Finland ordered and America could hear the large footsteps approaching him. "England, France, China, Russia, Germany, and Romano, even Latvia! I thought you knew better than this!" Finland listed off the unknown assailants. "If Japan hadn't gotten me, then I would have gotten you when you least expect it."  
America felt himself being picked up in strong arms and he cried out when his broken leg was jostled.  
"Did you-? OH YOU BASTARDS!" Denmark roared and America winced at the loud noise. "You broke his leg! I am going to break every single bone in-"  
"Now is not the time." Norway replied and America could hear the seething anger in the Nordics voice. "We will all talk to you later."  
America felt himself being carried out of the room and Finland began to ask if certain areas hurt.  
Everything hurts.  
"Aha, it's nothing Finalnd, I feel fine!" America smiled, and he felt blood rush up his throat and he couched it up.  
"I do not believe that." Said Norway,"in fact, I think it is best that we should go to the hospital."  
"Nah, I am really fine!" America said and then he felt a hand on his face.  
"America? Are you.. crying blood?" Finland hand was smooth against Americas cheek, then he gasped. "Oh my god, you are! Su-San! Get to the car quickly."  
No. No. Nononononono!  
"No you don't need to do this." America said, but he felt that Sweden was already running. "It's always been like this, nothing to worry about."  
Please don't let them find out.  
"'M'r'c', th's 'sn't r'ght. Y' n''d t' g' t' th' h'sp't'l." Sweden finally spoke up and America struggled to get out of the larger Countries grasp.  
"Little dude, what they did was wrong and they can fined pretty heavily by hurting you. And we are here for you. I can't believe that they were saying such stuff to you. I never realized.."  
"Just take me home." America said, his voice flat. "I will get my privet doctor to come and fix me up. Just take me home."  
"But-"  
"Tino," America said Finland's real name,"it would pretty hard to explain why my broken leg was healed up in three hours. My privet doctor knows what I am and she will be the best help I can call for." And that she knew that he was blind.  
"'Es r'ght." Sweden said, and a car door was opened and America was gently placed inside, though he winced when his leg was touched slightly.  
Almost got it...  
"But we are staying with you until she comes, alright?" Denmark said and then entered the car as well.  
So close. Dangit.  
"Fine." America said, knowing that he couldn't lie out of this one.  
"Where do you live. I know that you live in your home and not in the hotel." Norway asked and America gave him instructions. His head was beginning to spin and even though he couldn't see, he was getting dizzy.  
This wasn't going to end well.  
"Call Dr. Aralia at this number." America fumbled his phone out of his pocket (which hadn't been damaged during the fight) and handed it to a Nordic who was next to him. "I think I am about to pass out." And America couldn't stop himself falling over into a dark abyss that seems to be even darker than before.  
"Ameri-"  
_The relief of the pain was a blessing.  
Floating in the darkness was a dark beauty that nobody could understand.  
Here, nobody could call you fat, ugly, or stupid.  
It was. Here that America felt the most relaxed. Sometimes he could visit this place after bleeding himself in his bathtub, or when he tries to drown himself.  
However, each time the darkness was always cut short and America had to go back to the real world.  
I hate the real world.  
It's unjust.  
It's unfair.  
It's torture to the innocent.  
The unique ones get picked on.  
The square pegs that can't fit into round holes get the blame.  
Then when they are gone, the others have nothing but themselves to blame.  
Forever guilt because they thought they were teasing.  
But a joke isn't a joke when you have to say 'Just Kidding'.  
I hate living.  
People cry because they loved them once and now they won't be able to see them again because of their actions. But do they ever think on how the person felt when they died?  
Relief.  
I know because I keep on dying, but it always comes back. Life is cold hearted and won't leave me alone.  
When an animal is cornered, it will keep on fighting. To them, dying is like finally escaping the hunters snare.  
But that isn't the solution.  
America felt numb, not only in this body, but in his mind too. This blessed blackness was all he could ever return to.  
The suicidal people out their don't have the second chances like him. What is over is over.  
America knows that he would return to the land of the living, but a pang in his heart tells him that thousands of children or adults would never get the chance to.  
Life isn't so heartless, but she can be a bitch. _  
America felt his consciousness being ripped out of the darkness and once again, the pain entering his system. It throbbed with every heartbeat signifying that he was indeed, alive once again.  
He opened his eyes (even though he knew it wouldn't do anything) and noticed that Texas wasn't on his face anymore. They must have fallen off or.. He was at a hospital. The smell was a clear sign, as well as the beeping noise that went off every time his heart beat thumped. Even his bed wasn't this soft..  
There was a sobbing noise in the corner of the... Room? Yeah. Room. America turned his head to gage who was crying.  
"Tino?" Americas voice rasped, and the sobbing stopped and the sound of a chair being scraped back echoed across the room.  
"Alfred! You are awake! Oh my god!" Tino's voice broke,"I-we thought that you might never- and we-" Tino began to sob again.  
"How long have I been out?" America rasped out, and then went into a fit of coughs.  
"Three days."  
"Oh." America blinked. Never had he been in the wonderful darkness for that long. "How are the others?"  
Do they know?  
"Norway and Denmark and making plans for revenge against the others and Berwald and I have been here looking after you and not letting anybody show their faces to you." Tino sniffed.  
"That sounds like them." America smiled, or at least he tried to.  
"Why didn't you tell us that you couldn't see?"  
Dammit.  
"Who else knows." Americas hands turned into fists, the blanket covering America bunching up. He looked down and waited for Tino to answer his question.  
"Just us Nordics. Nobody else." Tino said after some while. His hand slipped into America and he squeezed it. "If you don't want anybody else to know then we won't tell."  
"Please. I am not going to let somebody baby me-"  
"This isn't something childish. Nothing like this is childish. You are just learning how to control your body in a new way that nobody else can." Tino said soothingly.  
"12 years. I haven't been able to see for twelve years. That is more than enough time to get used to his handicap."  
"Not really, hon. Have you ever heard something, and then hear it again but you found out something completely new the second time around?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's how this is going to be. You see, well actually.. Never mind I am never using that phrase ever again." Tino then sighed and then patted Americas hand. "We are your family, ever since we first discovered you. Even though we haven't bonded or anything like that, you are my son. And I will always be here for you and I will make sure that the others know that messing with my little boy will cause them to go to the hospital!"  
Americas eyes burned as he heard this. Never had somebody ever been so frank with him before. "I-I'll just bring you down. You don't want me."  
I will just bring you down.  
"And I don't like Denmark, but he is my family. I have learned to live with his crazy antics. I am sure I will learn to love, and care for you in the way I can."  
Tears streamed down Americas face and Tino hugged him. He smelled of laundry and the ocean.  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." America cried and hugged Tino while he rocked him back and forth. "Thank you. Thank you. _Thank you_."  
I am not alone anymore.

**Alright. Sappy ending! Whoot whoot! This is for my friend, sparklybutterfly42 who won this by guessing correctly and because I was really bored. Sorry I couldn't make this really angsty like you asked for. I was in the mood once again to write some angsty stuff, but my dad turned on Christmas music so it turned into this sappy thing. **

**Also, I suppose when the other nations are beating up America, I think somehow they got pissed or something. I am not going into much.  
I personally think that this still breaks my heart a little, and I hope the Nordics weren't mentioned in the prequel for making fun of America because I did a through job on including the major characters in there. It was also tough because I needed to think of a plot and I decided on letting only a few know about his blindness.  
Please review! **


End file.
